<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Rings in his Pocket by kinkunikage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300416">Two Rings in his Pocket</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkunikage/pseuds/kinkunikage'>kinkunikage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kghn Proposal Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannon Events, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, headcannon, hinata and oikawa are friends, hinata and oikawa brazil, kageyama is soft for hinata, kghn, proposal, you cant put kageyama and hinata into a box</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkunikage/pseuds/kinkunikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oikawa! Thank you for being here for me during my time in Brazil! Thank you for not questioning this proposal. It means so much to me. I wish you the best in the Argentinian league. I’ll see you at the 2020 Olympics for sure!”</p><p>“Be prepared for me to crush you Shrimpy!”</p><p>And with that Hinata was off, two rings in his pocket, boarding his flight back home to Japan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kghn Proposal Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2257907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based off of the Brazil Arc, and it's a headcanon of mine that Hinata and Oikawa grow close in Rio. This story was inspired by @alyrdo on tiktok, so go support her, because the basis of this story was her headcanon! So this is based off of cannon events, but I do not have a clue how accurate it is. ALSO I do not know a word of Spanish, so I used google translate. ALSO I realized after writing this that they speak Portreguese in Brazil and not spanish, but I used spanish for the names of the jewelry stores. ALSO Roberto do Rio Jewelry is a real jewelry store in Brazil (I looked it up.) OK LAST THING. This is my first fanfiction, and it seemed fun. Don't expect a super high level of writing, and if there are typos, or grammatical issues, or just ways to make the story sound better PLEASE TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS I LOVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. Ok well tell me if you like it and if I should continue to write on ao3!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Once I get back to Japan, I am going to propose to him.” Oikawa immediately stilled, eyes widened with shock. “What did you say shrimpy?” Confusion was written all over his face. </p><p>“I said, when I get back to Japan, I am going to propose to him.” Hinata repeated himself. </p><p>Oikawa did not even have to ponder who the ‘him’ in question was. Kageyama and Hinata’s utter infatuation with each other was so blatantly obvious. Even on other sides of the globe, their lives still revolved around each other. Their trans-continental phone calls that took place at three in the morning, Hinata’s longing glances at the television whilst he watched Kageyama on the screen, Kageyama overanalyzing each and every one of Hinata’s posts on Instagram. Volleyball may have been their entire lives, but they only had eyes for each other.</p><p>The two sat in silence for a few minutes, occasionally taking swigs of their beverages. When the silence became uncomfortable, Oikawa decided to speak up. “Are you really going to propose to Tobio-chan without having gone one a single date with him? That certainly is not normal. At least ask him out first.”</p><p>Hinata stayed quiet, then immediately erupted into a fit of giggles. Oikawa was taken aback, he definitely was not expecting this reaction from the little shrimp. </p><p>“What about me and Kageyama’s relationship has ever been normal?” He stopped laughing, and stared Oikawa down with a certain intensity in his eyes that made it hard to look at him. </p><p>“He is my partner, my other half.  Having him tethered to me just by our relationship is no longer enough. I am ready to make a real thing, even more real.”</p><p>Oikawa knew just how serious he was about this, so he would not argue with Hinata on this. However Oikawa would never understand the complexities of their relationship. </p><p>One cannot simply put Hinata and Kageyama in a box. No, their relationship is undefinable. They aren’t just eachother’s partner, they aren’t just eachother’s rival, they aren’t just each other's other half,  they aren’t just each other's soulmate. They are everything and more to each other. There might be romantic feelings between the two of them, but that is not the point. The point is Hinata and Kageyama were made for eachother, and Hinata is ready to take their already complex relationship to the next level. </p><p>“Shrimpy, tomorrow we should go ring shopping, only the best for my prodigal disciple.” He could not help the snarky tone he carried as he described Tobio - chan. Well, old habits die hard.<br/>
____________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Hinata had taken the day off from his beach volleyball training, and Oikawa called in sick to his practice. His team would have to put up with their other, less genius setter for one practice. They would live. </p><p>Oikawa led the way, for he knew of all the nice jewelry shops within a walking distance of Hinata’s apartment. </p><p>They walked into a store called Roberto do Rio Jewelry. It was a nice store, with a wide assortment of all kinds of jewelry. Each and every ring was different, some with large, gaudy jewels, other with small stones, and some that had just the right balance of ring and diamond. However none of these caught the eye of Hinata Shoyo.</p><p>Hinata and Oikawa went to shop after shop, and after hours of no luck, Oikawa’s patience was wearing thin.</p><p>“Ugh! This ring is too showy. Could you see this on Kageyama’s finger? He would reject my proposal if he saw this ring. That ring is too simple. That ring is too gold. This ring is too shiny. That one is not shiny enough.”</p><p>Hinata seemed to have a problem with every ring he saw. </p><p>Oikawa did not understand why Hinata was so caught up on what the ring looked like. If anything, all that mattered was the implications the ring had, not the actual ring. What could he say, one really cannot put Hinata and Kageyama in a box.</p><p>Oikawa was this close to leaving Hinata alone, in the middle of Brazil. He could find his own way home (though this was unlikely for Hinata had no sense of direction, and even after two years of living in Brazil, he still did not have the slightest clue where anything was.) if he was going to be so nit-picky. </p><p>Just as Oikawa was about to turn back home, tired of Hinata’s antics, a crow caught Hinata’s eyes. “Kawa-chan look!” Hinata excitedly exclaimed. Oikawa reluctantly followed the movements of Hinata’s pointer finger, which showed him a small jewelry store called Piedras Preciosas, a crow perched right on top of the sign. </p><p>The two walked inside of the store, and were immediately greeted with warm smiles. “Welcome to Piedras Preciosas, is there anything in particular that you are looking for today?”</p><p>“Shrimpy over here is looking for an engagement ring.”</p><p>The woman working at the counter had a magical vibe to her. She got up from her seat and unlocked the glass container which held a multitude of rings. She reached inside, and with a smirk, grabbed two rings, seemingly at random. She placed them carefully in Hinata’s nimble hands. </p><p>The rings themselves were actually quite pretty. The smaller ring being a dainty silver color, with dark blue stone in the middle, surrounded by smaller diamonds. The larger ring had a vibrant orange stone in the middle, surrounded by smaller diamonds. Hinata looked at the two rings, and knew that they were the ones. </p><p>Hinata immediately paid for them, not caring about their expensive price tag. He held the bag close to his chest for he was overjoyed at having found the perfect rings.</p><p>______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>“Oikawa! Thank you for being here for me during my time in Brazil! Thank you for not questioning  the proposal! It means so much to me. I wish you the best in the Argentinian league. I’ll see you at the 2020 Olympics for sure!”</p><p>“Be prepared for me to crush you Shrimpy!”</p><p>And with that Hinata was off, two rings in his pocket, boarding his flight back home to Japan. </p><p>Hinata’s last month in Brazil went by in a flash. He bid his beach volleyball partner farewell, comforted his sobbing roommate, telling him that he would come back to visit him as much as possible, and he quit his job as a delivery boy. He packed up his bedroom, and even had to buy two additional suitcases for all of the things he had accumulated while living in Brazil.</p><p>A few days before Hinata made his long journey back to Japan, he got the notification that he had been approved to play for the MSBY Black jackals.</p><p>On his flight home, Hinata could barely contain his excitement. The plane was not flying fast enough. Eventually after two seperate flights, and a five hour drive in a taxi, he made it back to his home in Miyagi. Hinata still had a week before he was supposed to start practice with the Black Jackals, so he opted to visit his family whom he had not seen in two years.</p><p>______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Hinata truly adored his new team. He got to hang out with Bokuto- san, his crazy senpai, for hours and he had the genius setter Miya Atsumu to give him tosses. He played games with all sorts of teams, and was content to play volleyball all day long.</p><p>Eventually a game was scheduled where MSBY played against the Schweiden Adlers. Kageyama was on this team. This was the perfect opportunity to propose to 'his' setter. The very ground where six years ago, the duo promised to be standing on. The promise that kept each of them going, pushing the pair one step further. </p><p>______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>“Im here!”</p><p>“Took you long enough.”</p><p>The game ended in MSBY winning, with them taking the first, third and fourth sets. </p><p>Hinata layed on the floor, catching his breath. This had been the most exhilarating match he had ever played. Even though his partner was on the opposite side of the net, Hinata felt closer to Kageyama than ever. </p><p>He was snapped out of his train of thought by Bokuto’s booming voice, calling for him to join his team in shaking their opponents hands. Hinata quickly got up, running back to the bench to grab the rings, before joining his team. He stood before Kageyama, and shook his hand. Hinata’s eyes never left Kageyama’s.</p><p>And then suddenly Hinata was on his knee, two rings in his hand, asking the most important question. “Will you marry me?”</p><p>The gymnasium silenced in shock, both teams looking at Hinata and Kageyama with wide eyes. </p><p>Kageyama stayed silent, tears pricking the corner of his eyes as he looked down at his partner. Kageyama’s life had never felt more complete. Kageyama ducked under the net, gesturing for Hinata to stand up, and pulled him into a kiss. During their kiss, both Kageyama and Hinata felt overjoyed. Tears were streaming down each of their faces. Kageyama took the smaller ring in his hand and put it onto Hinata’s ring finger.</p><p> “As long as I am here...” Kageyama started his voice softer than ever.</p><p>Hinata took the bigger ring and placed it on Kageyama’s ring finger. Brown eyes met blue eyes once again. </p><p>“You are invincible.” Hinata completed. </p><p>And that was true. As long as Hinata and Kageyama were together, they truly were invincible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Author has and idea and wants to see if yall like it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ok here me out</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>so i kinda want to post a chapter about their wedding just because i have a few head cannons about thier wedding that i wanna put into writing. would yall enjoy that? it would be going off of this work!! literally if 1 comment tells me to do it ill write it tonight deadass. well maybe not tonight i have to pack for #boardingschool, but u get the point lmao. OK BYE ILY GUYS TYSM FOR READING THIS IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY TO KNOW THAT MY WRITING IS GETTING OUT THERE KINDA !!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>